Edward the Great
by lyd-martin
Summary: King Edward of Briton defeats King Charles of Gaelic Ireland, claiming both Ireland and the Princess Isabella as his.
1. Pilot

****Edward the Great****  
><strong>**Summary- King Edward of Briton defeats King Charles of Gaelic Ireland claiming both Gaelic Ireland and the Princess Isabella as his. ****  
><strong>**Rating- M****  
><strong>**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, you would think that was obvious.****  
><strong>**331BC**  
><strong>They had the upper hand, their 200,000 against the 35,000 in his cavalry put him at a disadvantage but he wasn't going to give up that easily, he'd noticed that the Gaelic Irelandns were using many chariots which of course worked very well on the flat land they were currently stood on.  
>"General," King Edward turned towards his older brother Emmett, his leading general in this war, of course you would think that Emmett would have been king because he was older but he decided that he didn't have the tactical thinking along with the will to be king and so he abdicated the throne leaving Edward to be king. Emmett was well built and took no prisoners except one, a few years ago they'd taken over some land he's came across a lady, someone who immediately caught his eye and so he took her and brought her into his home making her his in every single way, they were now married and she was nearly full term with the child she was carrying, everything had worked out well for them and Edward had now forsaken his playboy life wanted what his younger brother had and he was determined to find it. "I want you to move the cavalry right that way we can force the Gaelic Irelandns of the flat land and then my dear brother we shall strike, they have more in numbers but we are far more skilled than they are. Oh and Emmett, once I have killed the king, we shall take prisoners instead of killing them."<br>"As you wish" Emmett, immediately went to work instructing all of the men to move their ranks, Edward could see King Charles III, he looked pompous and perhaps too confident.  
>As the Gaelic Irelandns noticed the movement coming of Edward and his army they began to move in parallel to them by the orders of Charles, not that Charles had actually come up with the idea, that lay with his General Dawyer.<br>That's when everything was set in motion as the battle commenced and Edward knew he'd already won they Gaelic Irelandns may have had greater numbers but his men had the killer spirit and they tore through the Gaelic Irelandn army with no fear and regrets until they became fewer, Edward and Charles were now in combat, their swords clanging with each swish, Edward was going for the kill whist Charles was fighting to stay alive.

She sat on the ledge of the window, the night sky was a dark blanket hiding the great battle which made her on edge, she knew that her father had many men but she still feared, Edward's army had the best reputation, never losing a battle and that scared her. She heard the door enter guessing that it was one of her ladies she didn't turn around to acknowledge them.  
>"Is there any news? Has father defeated Edwards great army or are we to be taken by the men of Briton.?" Isabella asked as she tucked a few stray curls behind her ear.<br>"There is still no news sister, no word has been uttered," Alice came and sat in the ledge, she and Bella were born of the same age although Alice resembled more of their mother than Bella did, in Bella there were certain aspects from both her mother and father but she was far more beautiful than her mother.  
>"What would happen to us, if father were to die and our army is defeated?" Bella asked, the both sighed, neither new the true answer only possibilities, perhaps they would be killed or forced into slavery by the King Edward of perhaps they would be married off.<br>Alice retreated to her room and Bella slipped into bed, their lack of sleep meant that they were in a deep slumber as soon as their heads hit their pillows.  
>He looked upon her, she was beautiful as she slept her dark hair spread on her pillow, the blanket that covered her rested around her waist so he could see nits of her pearly white skin that wasn't covered by the lilac chemise that she was currently wearing, if the richness of her chambers wasn't enough to prove she was royalty then the paleness of her skin would, it showed that she never had to work in the blazing sun, she was well groomed.<br>He turned and instructed some ladies that were standing on the other side of her bed to wake her up.  
>The began to shake her softly, and whisper for her to wake up, she began to stretch and open her eyes but at the sight of the man in front of her she pulled the blanket up to her neck refusing to look at him, Edward chuckled.<br>"You must be Princess Isabella, since my brother Jasper has already awoken your sister. This land is now mine, you're now mine." he walked over sitting on the bed whilst placing a finger under her chin lifting it so her eyes met his. "I killed your father".  
>"Are you King Edward?" She asked timidly as he ran a finger up her arm making a blush form.<br>"Yes, and you shall be mine, you shall have my name, you shall be my queen and you shall bear my children" The thought made her blush and Edward smiled, she was so virginal, so pure and untouched.  
>"You're not going to kill me or make me a slave, or force me to be a whore?" Bella asked in confusion.<br>"No you are far too beautiful and I want a wife, and this way I'll make sure I now have the Gaelic Irelandn allegiance by marrying their princess." Edward smiled and stood up.  
>"But what of my sister, what is to become of her?" Bella asked worriedly as she thought of her twin.<br>"I expect that my brother Jasper would do the same as I, make her his wife. Your father seemed like a bumbling idiot I'd say his best prize was the two of you. Of course he never had any sons, his downfall, then again I heard your mother died when you were 3 so I suppose that's why." Bella didn't say anything she just sat there staring into nothingness.  
>"Dress, we shall leave for Briton when you have finished" Edward announced as he walked towards the door.<br>"What of my belongings?" Bella asked as she looked around the room at her things.  
>"You shall have new ones." Edward announced as he exited out the door, Bella sighed, how was her life going to turn out, would she ever be happy with Edward, how would he treat her.<br>She was dressed quickly much to Bella's dismay, her sister walked into her chambers embracing Bella in a tight hug.  
>"Oh Bella, everything's going to change" Alice whispered as they hugged and walked out of the chambers together, there stood Edward with many men behind him in the Britonn uniform.<br>They were escorted out of the palace as Bella and Alice said goodbye to everything they know. Bella was lifted onto a horse in front of Edward who then got on the horse behind her holding her tightly to him.  
>"Brother, General J Black has been notified of his station and is doing your bidding for him to stay and keep peace along Gaelic Ireland so that there will be no uprising" Emmett announced.<br>"Then we are ready to depart, a grand victory we have here today Emmett." Edward announced as they began the ride back to Briton.  
>"Yes brother and you shall have what Rosalie and I have" Emmett announced as he looked at Bella and then back to Edward. Bella's head popped up at the name.<br>"Rosalie" she whispered, Edward frowned.  
>"What is it?" He asked.<br>"If you don't mind me asking, was Rosalie from Pamphylia?"  
>"Yes, why do you ask?"<br>"She is the daughter of my mother's brother, we are family, we knew she'd married but given my father's dismissal of us he didn't care to tell us" Bella was suddenly felt with sadness.  
>"Was your father not caring?" Edward noted the way she stiffened at the question.<br>"Alice and I were always dismissed by father, we were a disappointment, something to be ashamed of. We were closer to our Uncle Seth and he told us about of mother because we don't remember her, but as we got older we asked why father was so angry at us. He wanted sons not daughters, understandable who really wants a daughter before sons, I guess that's the reason why he had my mother killed, because there was two of us inside her if formed complications afterwards there was a fear that she couldn't have anymore children, and it was true, after 3 years father gave up and had her killed, she was a disgrace to him and he blames us for my mothers incapability to provide more children" A tear slipped out of Bella's eye but she wiped it away hoping that Edward hadn't noticed it. "Anyway, it shall be wonderful to see her, the last time I saw her, she was 16 and I was 12. 5 years is a long time, It's quite sad really although I don't think Alice was as sat they argued a lot" Bella looked back to where Alice was riding a horse with Jasper but as she looked at other riders she saw men with their hands bound being dragged by the men on horses whilst many of the peasant were on horses, theirs bums up in the air as they lay horizontal across the horses, their stomach pressed against the saddle whilst the men touched them like they were cattle.  
>"You're lucky you're a princess, if you were a peasant one of my men would have had you and you would have rode back like that" Edward whispered into her ear as he realised what she was staring at.<br>"Why do you want me to be your queen, surely you would have wanted someone of your own country to be your wife. You could have easily had me killed and no one would have said anything about it."  
>"I'm not a cruel man Isabella, I do not take land to be cruel I take it so that the places will be better off, stronger, your father would have sent Gaelic Ireland into ruins he didn't care, my spies told me that he was always drunk, he took many whores to bed, that is not the way of a king, that is a young princes life. Whilst I was prince I acted as your father does now, or rather did but now that I'm king and I have more responsibilities it doesn't appeal to me. When I see the love that Emmett and Rosalie share, the whores don't appeal to me, I want that love, I want the happiness. Isabella you have to understand I would never hurt you, I'll care for you, you'll be my wife, my queen, the most beautiful woman and all shall envy you and I." Bella nodded, yawning the ride was long and they were no where near Briton yet.<br>"Sleep, just lean against me, I've got you" Bella rested her head against his armoured chest, it wasn't as comfy as a bed but at least she could rest her eyes.

**Well I hoped you liked it my fellow fanfictioners, please subscribe, favourite and post a review on if you like it, how I can improve it etc.**  
><strong>For everyone who reads my other stories, tomorrow is the big update day, every single one of my stories is being updated, even this one, and then on Thursday a one shot for Narnia is being posted.<strong>  
><strong>See you soon.<strong>  
><strong>Xxx<strong>  
><strong>Charlotte<strong>


	2. My fathers greatest Enemy

Edward the Great

Summary- King Edward of Briton defeats King Charles of Gaelic Ireland claiming both Gaelic Ireland and the Princess Isabella as his.

Rating- M

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, you would think that was obvious.

_331BC_

_**I am going to say this now so there will be no chance of it happening, Edward is never going to take a mistress, I don't believe in Man Whoreward. Besides between having a wife and fighting battles I don't think he'd have the time.**_

_This isn't going to be exactly historically correct, there will be aspects that didn't happen I am simply using that time frame, Gaelic Ireland, Briton and the hierarchy in which Edward sits is that of Alexander the Great. This is Fanfiction!_

_**I'm sorry for the long wait, I took a break from FF, life got in the way, too much stuff going on but I'm here now and I'm focused and I hope you enjoy the next chapter and updates will be more regular now that I'm back into the swing of things. x**_

_It's going to show a lot of screeching and rudeness of Bella's behalf, she doesn't want to be there and your going to see just how much._

_**I am thrilled with the amount of reviews. Thank you so much it means a lot; Tucklil, Cullen, GreenFairyRose, 01Katie, VHawk730, LoveThoseVampires, ggghhhaaarrr67, Annalisa89, MaEsTaMa, summergurl48, TheWitching, Susan1307, Howl My Beloved.**_

* * *

><p>The warm sun made it's appearance low in the dark sky, they'd been riding for hours and Edward could feel the strain on his back and he'd also resisted the need to go and relieve himself for fear of waking up Bella who would likely fall on the horse if he wasn't holding as tightly.<p>

He didn't want Bella to hate him, but he was anticipating some meltdown or screeching upon her wake, after all the light of day puts everything into prospective.

Bella's Pov.

Why is my bed moving? Surely the servants wouldn't have started cleaning so early in the morning. A jolt shook me awake, all I could see was sand, miles and miles of it.

"Good morning" I heard as I suddenly realised what was going on and who's arms were around me.

"Unhand me you brute"

He simply laughed and tightened his grip around my waist, I didn't want to be here, I wanted to go home.

"Where is my sister? Where is Alice?"

"She is with my brother princess"

The thought turned Bella's stomach, she was angry at herself for last night, she had not fussed or refused at all, she simply followed, she'd been so shocked from the news of her fathers death for anything to make sense, it's as if she were having an out of body experience.

"I shall not marry you"

I announced, the thought was preposterous, she wouldn't marry someone as evil as Edward, but then he didn't seem evil, but she'd heard stories of Edwards brutal acts of slaughter.

"You don't really have a choice now do you, your father isn't here to decline and your land has been taken over, would you rather we send you into slavery, a beautiful thing like you every man in there would take you against you will. So tell me would you like that life or the life of a princess, a wife, a mother, the wife at my side, the only woman in my bed."

I sat there speechless, I never heard a man speak such things, and I knew although I wouldn't admit that a life with Edward was more likely to be more pleasurable and happy than a life as a slave.

"That's what I thought, now we are stopping for a while, me and my men are tired, we have a days journey left to go and those large tree's work as the perfect shelter from this blazing sun."

Edwards men stopped further back in the tree's. He hopped off the horse before grabbing me by my waist and pulling me down from it

He closed in on me pulling me into his grip, his face dangerously close to mine.

"You'll give in!" He whispered in my ear, I shook her head,

"You'll be gagging for it"

I gasped scratching his face with my nails, he groaned and let go of me clutching his bleeding face. I took my chance and began to run through the endless grains of sand. I heard him chance after me, he was getting closer, the skirts of my tunic getting in the way. I was pulled sharply back, I could feel the rapid beats of his heart against my back, he pulled my head to side, his face beside my ear and his left hand cupping my chin.

"There's no way to go, when we get Briton you will become my wife and then I will take you over and over again and you will enjoy it, I'll make you scream my name princess."

I felt a shiver down my spine, he let go of me and pushed me to the floor. "I'm stronger and faster than you, there is no escaping me, I'm not a cruel man, did I not treat you with kindness when I first saw you, but remember that my kindness can be revoked if you anger me."

I sat there for a while in the sand, salty tears running down my face, Edward had walked off into the bushes, obviously to relieve himself. I didn't expect this to happen, when father had gone out to battle Edward and his army he seemed so confident regardless of the great tales told of the Mighty Edward of Briton. My father was a great warrior but obviously not as great as Edward.

"You're still on the ground?" Edward asked as he came back into sight, I looked up at him forcing a smile on my face.

"Well, it is indeed easier to sit down that stand up and you did push me down, I wouldn't want to anger you by getting up" Bella replied,

"Fine" Edward sat down on the sand beside me and I frowned. "Once we arrive, it will be sundown therefore I shall have mother and Rosalie take you to the royal baths and you will be dressed as a Britonn princess and the day after we shall marry.

"So soon?" I asked shocked, I would be getting married tomorrow!

"Why wait, there's no need to."

"But I doubt people will like me or you mother"

"Then you would be wrong, Briton is a very hospitable place, they opened their arms for Rosalie and they will do the same with you, It helps that you're beautiful and my mother has the kindest heart, she will be happy, she was sad that she never had a daughter, she'd done her duty in having 3 sons but she still longed for a daughter too, so when Emmett married Rosalie she was so delighted and it will be the same with you. Plus me marrying you means grandchildren for her." That was a scary thought, me the epitome of innocence never has a man even stolen a kiss, and there Edward is talking about us having children.

"Yes well, it still feels quite sudden." I replied, Edward simply shrugged.

"Tell me Isabella, has any man ever touched these lips with his own" Edward asked dragging his thumb across them, I shook my head, he smiled "Well that's pleasing, it would have been quite disappointing to know someone had stolen a kiss from these lips. You're mine, and you'll never be anyone elses."

"Actually, until we're married I'm not actually yours" I smiled at him sweetly, he raised his eyebrows at me and moved closer to me.

"I could make you mine, right now in the sand, all my men watching from a far as I fuck you in the sand."

"I think I'd prefer to wait until the wedding, in a bed, without anyone watching."

"Well then sweetheart, don't say things like that or I might no be able to contain myself, I may not have married you or taken your innocence yet, but I've still claimed you as mine, you're my betrothed. And don't worry we'll wait until the wedding night but I doesn't mean I wont kiss you." I frowned at him but before I could even say anything he attacked my lips with his own, and I felt myself melting, relaxing, I found my arms instinctively wrapping around his neck. I suddenly found myself questioning what I was doing, I am supposed to hate him, I do hate him... don't I? But then I guess I hate the idea of him, the fact that he's taking me away from my home and I've only just met him. But he doesn't seem fierce and scary like all the stories I'd heard about him, I mean he does seem to want to give me everything he was only angry when I disobeyed him.

I pulled back detaching my arms from around my neck, he smirked at me causing me to grit my teeth.

"I told you that you'd give in!" He whispered, "And by the way that was on hell of a kiss, especially as it's your first one."

"It was a momentarily lapse of judgement, I wasn't thinking straight."

"But that's just it, it's what you want, it's what your trying to bury under all this attitude" Edward replied.

After a while everyone was back on the horses and Edward was pulling me close to him, I could feel every part of him, even that!

"See that is what you do to me!" He whispered in my ear huskily. I blushed and looked forward keeping my eyes ahead as I remembered what our Aunt Sulpia told us before she died shortly before Alice and my 13 birthday.

Alice and I were 12 when Aunt Sulpia told us where a man would take our innocence, and how we'd be expected to produce male children. And now 5 years later I was going to loose my innocence to my fathers greatest enemy.

Okie Dokie then I hope all you Dolls enjoyed it

And please please please review, it's appreciated

Next Chapter:

~They arrive at Briton

~B will meet Esme and see R again (who's her cousin that is going to be her sister in Law...random!)

Anyway it'll be updated within the next 24 hours. x


	3. Meeting my future

Edward the Great

Summary- King Edward of Briton defeats King Charles of Gaelic Ireland claiming both Gaelic Ireland and the Princess Isabella as his.

Rating- M

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, you would think that was obvious.

Chapter 3~ Meeting my future.

Thank you for reviewing guys, It makes me happy and motivated to write Fanfiction so to; MyBabyBlues, AccioBeer, Elana86, Mrs Shelley Black, maybebaby23, LoveThoseVampires, MaEsTaMa, GreenFairyRose, Jasper4eva707, NA, EmmettLuvsBears.

A few of you have requested some more Alice and Jasper and you shall have it.

Warning though you think Bella was handling it okay with not much crying and things, you should see Alice she is the epitome of calm and collected, but she is with Jasper ;)

_331BC_

They travelled through the rest of the day, Bella hadn't spoken a word to Edward since they'd got back on the horse and she didn't intend to.

Alice could read people easily, she knew Jasper was a good man the moment she met him, he'd told her everything and she'd listened, she wasn't as stubborn as Bella and she'd already come to terms with the fact that their father would die.

She knew that Bella was jealous of Alice's ability to see people for who they truly are, find the good in them if there is any.

"What will happen when we arrive in Briton?" Alice asked Jasper after a while of not speaking, he'd started to converse with Emmett about Rosalie, and Alice eagerly listened to news of her beloved cousin.

"Well we will be greeted by the mother, Rosalie, and the most trusted members of our court. I imagine you and Bella shall be then taken to the royal baths, with Mother, Rosalie and some maids to make you more Britonn.

"So there are royal baths, I don't have to share a huge bath with over 100 people at a time?" Alice asked making sure she'd heard correct.

"Yes, of course" Jasper Clarified "It wouldn't be very suitable for any of the royal family to share baths with the commoners and even so I would never allow it, there is no separation of men and women in the baths and I wouldn't want my courtiers to be looking at you.

"Thank goodness" Alice whispered. "How long is left of the journey?"

"Not far now, there are some banks up ahead, and then after that we will arrive at the gates to Briton. Why are you so relaxed about the situation? I mean your sister seems to be rebelling against although she has no chance, no one can resist the charm of the royal brothers, she fall for him."

"Well you obviously have a calming affect on me, but I see the kindness in all of you, you do your duty, and fathers death didn't cause me sadness, he was a fool, a unloving father, even when mother was alive he was as cold as the deep rivers, and his temper horrific. Bella may never admit it but I know she doesn't hate Edward for that at all, she hated papa. But Bella tends to put a wall around herself, I got upset about fathers unloving nature and she was the strong one, she hardly ever cries." "That does sadden me to know that your father was that unloving and detached from you, that you felt nothing upon his death."

"My only sadness of Papa's death was that I worried what would happen to Bella and I, we'd heard stories of women being pushed into slavery, there innocence taken, them beaten, shells of themselves. I worried that would be our fate."

"That would never have happened, and I shall show you the love you were missing, you shall be my wife and I shall protect you."

Bella.

Edward was right, Esme has the biggest heart, when we arrived she opened her arms and pulled me into the biggest hug. She was one of the nicest people I've ever met. And Rosalie was shocked to see Alice and I but then was thrilled to know that we would all be a family again.

I am now currently in the royal baths with Alice as Esme and Rosalie turn us into Britonn princesses.

"How old are you Isabella?" Esme asked as she combed my hair, it was so relaxing.

"I was 17 this past month." Esme nodded and continued to mess with my hair, pulling pieces up and pinning them.

"I see, and your mother died when you were three?" Esme asked

"Yes, she just got ill and died, I can only remember little bits of her but there was a large painting of My mother, Father and Alice and I when we were 1."

"So do you feel as if you missed out on having a mothers guidance?" Esme asked,

"Not really, after my mother died, my widowed Aunt Sulpia came and lived with us in the palace, I don't think she wanted to marry again, she did love Uncle Aro and she was sad about his death which occurred in battle"

"It's sad when your husband dies, Carlisle died a year ago."

I smiled sadly, if Edward were to die would I be sad, would I cry, would I mourn his death, or would I find his death a sweet release from this life and his chains. I still cant understand why he thinks I'm suitable to be his wife, would he find me pleasing to the eye on our wedding night, I mean I didn't have Rosalie's body, but I did have some curves to my body.

I suddenly realised that it was only Esme and I left, Alice and Rosalie must have left earlier.

"I can see there is no hate in you Bella" Esme announced as she pinned up the final piece, I was now dressed in a light blue tunic, my natural loosely curled hair pinned half up, I had golden cuff on my upper arm.

"What?"

"I can see that you don't hate him, granted you don't love him…yet! I'm not saying this because he's my son, I can see it, I can however see that your sister is falling for Jasper. The heart wants what the heart wants." I frowned, the thought of ever loving Edward was strange, I knew no love truly apart from Alice's, mother was gone before I had time to appreciate her love, father had no love, and an aunts love just isn't the same, but to love someone wholeheartedly, unconditionally, I couldn't imagine it for myself.

"You'll see, in time you'll become fond of him as he is for you. And if you don't well he'll give you children, and you'll love them."

I nodded not knowing what to say, she took me to my chambers, after tonight I would only go in them when I have my bleeding, other than that I would be in the marital chambers.

End of Bella's POV

…

Edward ran a finger through his hair as he sat in his chambers, knowing that after tomorrow they would no longer be just his chambers but Bella's too. Ever since that kiss he'd felt himself in disarray, it was like another side had come out Bella, the side that was passionate and wanted to be with Edward, but then she stopped and was her usual self. He grinned, Bella wanted him, she was just fighting it. Edward knew he wanted her the minute he saw her, when she woke up and looked into his eyes, he knew then, that he needed her to be his.

"My lord, you're mother is outside, she wishes to speak to you" Michael announced, Edward nodded and Michael went to go get Esme.

Not two seconds later and she was walking in, head held high, regal.

"Edward, darling" She embraced him in a hug, they hadn't had a catching up since he arrived and it was much needed. "She's quite something you know" Edward nodded but turned away.

"She hates me" Esme put a hand of his shoulder.

"She doesn't hate you Edward, she doesn't love you though, I can relate, Rosalie can relate. I remember when I was forced to marry you father, I didn't want to but look what happened, by the time you were born we were in love. And look at Rosalie, she actually hated Emmett, and now look at them, they can keep their hands off each other."

"Are Emmett and Rosalie still struggling?" Edward asked, a tone of sadness in his voice, Emmett and Rosalie had been married for 5 years and they still didn't have any children.

"She doesn't like to talk about it, but I hear her crying Edward, I know she worries that Emmett will cast her aside, but she wants a baby just as much as Emmett if not more. It's a woman's sole purpose, to be wife and mother, I know she prays to Hera, goddess of marriage and family and the protector of married women. But we mustn't talk about that now, she doesn't have the pressure that Bella has."

"Anyway, I see you had success then, you've claimed Gaelic Ireland, your father would be proud."

"Yes well, it's been a tiring couple of days and I want to get some sleep before the wedding tomorrow, everything has been sorted hasn't it?" Edward asked cautiously, he wanted everything to run smoothly, so that he could have Bella in his arms for the rest of eternity.

"Of course son, I'll leave you to rest" Esme left after that at Edward found himself asleep no long after.

Bella on the other hand, was struggling to get to sleep, she was exhausted but still couldn't will herself to go to sleep because of her thoughts on tomorrows events. Esme and Rosalie had sorted out her dress for tomorrow in which Bella had tried on before she went to bed following Esme's orders, Bella did admit to herself that the dress was beautiful and she felt beautiful in it, but her worries continued.

Okay, this is a couple of days late, sorry! Christmas and all, had to you know wrap the rest of presents and things so I was busy but I'm here now, I'll update again tomorrow.

Question: Should I do a Downton Abbey ff (Matthew/Mary)?

X

Charlotte.


	4. Fate is sealed

Edward the Great

Summary- King Edward of Briton defeats King Charles of Gaelic Ireland claiming both Gaelic Ireland and the Princess Isabella as his.

Rating- M

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, you would think that was obvious.

Chapter 4~ Fate is sealed.

Thank you for reviewing: Lady Elena Bella Patrova, Kgunter34, MyBabyBlues, Radar1999, LoveThoseVamps, Mayi84

This is where the M rating takes effect.

331BC

Bella woken by someone rocking her, the bright sun was streaming in through the open window, she saw that Esme was stood over her, as were Rosalie and Alice, she suddenly realised she was getting married today, to a man she barely knew. She didn't know whether to believe what he was showing her or believe the stories of him being a murderous villain.

"Okay Bella, a selection of fruit has been brought tot the table, you also have a drink, after that we will begin preparing you for your wedding that's in two hours. Bella swallowed hard, 2 hours and she would be trapped, she would belong to Edward, would all the kindness he'd shown her now disappear. Bella picked up some grapes and watched as the other three ladies ran around the room grabbing things they needed.

After a while she was sat at the vanity as her hair was pinned up and she was being prepared for the wedding, time was going extremely fast and she was feeling it get closer and closer.

And now she was beside Edward as he took her hand on his, she felt as if she was no longer controlling what her body and mind did and thought.

The whole event seemed to blur past with Alice willing Bella to smile just once, any sign of happiness.

"You may now kiss your bride." Bella felt as Edward leant forward and kissed her lips, she could feel the panic rising within her but before she could react he pulled away, a smirk etched on his lips. He put his lips to her ear as they walked out of the room as the rest of the wedding party followed."You're mine now"

There was a huge banquet prepared for the wedding, Bella sat beside Edward at the head of the table, to her left was Rosalie and Emmett and next to Edward was his mother, then Jasper and Alice. She was trapped, wedged between people. Edwards hand was on her thigh, and any time she moved he would grip it firmly, she wasn't going anywhere! After watching Edward and his brothers eat great quantities of food she was a amazed by their stature, they we lean muscled, not an ounce of fat on them.

Courtiers began to present them with gifts, obviously trying to show their loyalty Bella smiled at them, for the first time all day she didn't have to force a look onto her face, the people of Briton that she'd met have been so welcoming.

Courtiers began to dance around the room after a while, Bella watched as Rosalie and Emmett stood up to take to the floor. Edward offered her his hand, which she dutifully accepted, what surprised her was how well he could dance, it was customary for her to learn how to dance from a early age but she didn't expect Edward to be so graceful.

"I'm full of surprises" Edward whispered, Bella simply looked at him and nodded. She thought back to what her Uncle Seth once told her 'Men are full of surprises, some good, some bad, just know the difference and you'll be fine.' she wondered if Edwards surprises as bad as they were good.

"Should I be worried?" Bella asked,

"Of my surprises? Certainly not, you'll find I'm more charming than you believe me to bed. I would never want to cause you harm or sorrow, I hope in time you'll understand that. Now I think Rosalie wishes to speak to you, so I believe I owe mother a dance anyway" Bella nodded and walked over to a now sitting Rosalie.

"Are you okay Rosalie?" She asked as she took in Rosalie's questionable glance.

"Oh yes, I am so happy, It seems that I'm finally with child after 5 years." Bella smiled happily at her cousin. "I've only told Emmett and you, I don't want anyone else to know yet just in case. Anyway, I know exactly how you're feeling right now, I went through it too. I hated Emmett absolutely hated him and on my wedding day I didn't half as you do with the fake happiness thing, and when it came to the wedding night I was filled with dread, I couldn't bear the thought of a man that I hated being my husband and taking my innocence, but we are duty bound as women, but after a while I fell in love with him. You may not believe it now, but I think you will too. But that's not I wanted to tell you really, it's about your wedding night, now if this kind of thing runs in the family it's going to hurt, Emmett's big so If Edward is too it will hurt, but I'm sure he'll try to be gentle as possible. I just wanted to tell you, it wont always be like that and as much as you despise him you will find pleasure in love making." throughout the whole conversation Bella felt like she should be covering her ears, the things her dear cousin, and then Bella realised, Rosalie wasn't really her cousin anymore.

"There is one good thing about this Rose, I always wanted you to be my sister, and now you are." Bella announced happily, Rosalie nodded and hugged Bella.

"It's getting dark Bella, I imagine soon Edward will take you away from the festivities and to your marital chambers."

Rosalie was right, not long after did Edward walk over to them, Rosalie squeezed Bella's hand before Bella stood up taking Edwards hand that was outstretched in front of her. Bella could hear her heart pounding and she was pretty sure that Edward was aware of how nervous she was.

"You need to calm down." Bella raised an eyebrow to him.

"Calm down, Edward Its not quite as simple as you telling me to calm down. I'm married my fathers biggest enemy even if he was a fool and now I'm going to lose the only thing I had left that was mine"

Edward didn't know what to say, so they just carried on walking to the chambers in silence, Edward opened the chamber doors.

"Bella, I want so badly for you to trust me and it infuriates me, but I know that you aren't going to trust me straight away, there is much yet to learn about each other, but I want to show you the pleasures of marriage. I am presuming you know that it will not be painless tonight, and I doubt you would get any fire in your belly but you will." Bella nodded, she didn't trust her voice. "Now lie back on the bed" She followed his orders and walked over to the large beautifully quilted bed and lay on it. Edward followed and climbed on the bed, he leant forward and kissed her trembling lips.

"I'm scared."

"I know"

Edward trailed kisses down her neck and down her exposed shoulder, he pushed her tunic upwards, past her knee's them her thighs, and he slowly continued pulling it up until she was bare before him.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered as his eyes raked over her body taking her in, she blushed as he began trailing kisses from her neck down to the crevice between her breasts, he took them in his hands rolling them. "I need to give you pleasure first or you shall not be ready for me." Bella gasped as Edward put his finger inside of her and began to move it, she could feel her body heat up as he added another finger, his fingers worked expertly as she felt herself on the brink she clutched at the bed sheets as her body was overcome with pleasure, she'd never felt anything as amazing as that before.

"After tonight you'll find that actually having sex feels even better than that does" Edward muttered as he removed his clothing, Bella averted her eyes, and he laughed. "Oh my innocent Bella," he turned her head, "I want you to look upon me, I am your husband, my body is yours and yours is mine." She turned to look at him and blushed again.

"Are they always that um…"

"Big? No darling, I am blessed by the gods" Edward settled himself between her legs spreading them wider so could access her easier, he lifted himself onto his elbows so he was hovering above her, he slowly entered her, he could feel the barrier that separated them, he pushed himself forward, All Bella felt was pain as she was stretched, she was burning. Edward halted and looked at her, Edward kissed away the falling tears.

"Just tell me when I doesn't feel as bad" Bella nodded, the pain wasn't as bad, a dull ache between her legs.

"It's bearable now" Edward began to move inside her, sweat forming on his forehead as he thrust in and out of her, the feeling of her, so tight around him spurred on his release, as he emptied himself inside her. Bella breathed heavily, but watched as Edward went to retrieve a wet cloth, he cleaned away her blood before getting back into bed and pulling her to him.

Bella knew she was tied to him forever, she knew if she was to ever be happy she would need to give Edward a chance.


	5. The Morning After

Edward the Great

Summary- King Edward of Briton defeats King Charles of Gaelic Ireland claiming both Gaelic Ireland and the Princess Isabella as his.

Rating- M

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, you would think that was obvious.

Chapter 5~ The Morning After

Wow I love you guys so much, you cheered me up with you kind reviews, I'm so happy to know that you don't think of me that way and you're backing the story.

Anyway thank you for reviewing: Natashar, Elana86, ggghhhaaarrr67,

GreenFairyRose(**The end of you review made me laugh with the whole barbaric but blessed thing, I'm just gonna go with it, Edward can be blessed ;) ),**

MellisaMary55, NarniaDreamer, LoveThoseVampires,TiffanyBooCullenJonas, I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms.

Bella awoke the next morning to see that Edward was watching her and had been watching her whilst she was sleeping, she noticed that he was no fully clothed and she now had her nightgown back on.

"It's almost mid-day" Edward announced as if he'd read her mind.

"Oh, well that isn't proper, you should have woken me" Bella jolted up only to cringe at the soreness of her body.

"No what would have improper is if I were to wake you. Tell me, how do you feel?" Edward asked as he continued to sit on the bed beside her.

"Awful" Bella muttered,

"Exactly darling, if you were in fact to get out of bed, anyone would either think that we hadn't consummated the marriage or that you weren't virtuous. They wouldn't see you walking round the castle smiling when really you're just trying to cover up the pain you feel with every step you take, but you can go sit over there are eat something whilst the maids change the bed sheets. Bella stood up and walked over to the table, she didn't hurt when she didn't move it's when she moved her legs that she had a problem.

"I think Rosalie and Alice are waiting outside, you want me to send them in?" Edward asked Bella as she sat picking at the food, Bella nodded, Edward walked to the door and let in her sisters who walked over and sat in chairs round the table, Edward decided to leave them in peace.

Bella watched as the maids stripped her bloodied sheets.

"So was I right?" Rosalie asked and Bella instantly knew what she was going on about.

"Yes"

"You know most don't feel as bad as you do now, but because of that factor it hurts more in the morning, during. Don't worry he'll leave you alone for a couple of days now."

"Okay, what are you two on about, I feel as If now, due to my unmarried state I am out." Alice whined, Rosalie chuckled to herself.

"We're talking about sex Alice" Rosalie announced, Alice blushed.

"Oh my!" She gasped, "That's not very lady like" Bella giggled, the topic was no so easy to talk about but yesterday she would have been the same as Alice.

"Don't worry Alice, it wont be long and you'll be marrying Jasper and he can take your virtue with his blessed if not slightly barbaric sized member."

"Oh dear, Alice it's not as bad as Aunt Sulpia told us it was but it does hurt"

"Anyway Jessica told me hers didn't really hurt in the morning at all and it wasn't that bad but then I asked Emmett and he told me that Michael wasn't as well endowed as he Cullens. Don't worry it gets better and then all you'll feel is lust, passion, desire." Alice could never see herself being like that and neither could Bella or Rosalie, as Alice was all sweet and innocent.

"Apparently, Lady Lauren Crowley has been shamed, apparently she's been committing adultery with Lord James Hunter. Needless to say I think Lord Tyler is speaking with Edward, he wants her banished"

"I'm not surprised, if she does something like that, she needs to pay, I'm sure Hera is cursing her right now." Bella muttered,

The other girls agreed, they sat for a while more talking about miscellaneous things until Esme entered the chambers.

"Good afternoon Ladies, Bella I wish to talk to you, but Rosalie Emmett is terrible at keeping secrets from me especially if they're exciting ones, Hera has granted you a child, you should be shouting it about." Esme instructed, Rosalie shook her head.

"I didn't want to yet, I didn't want everyone to know in case anything happened. That would be more sad and shameful than me never getting pregnant. I want to keep it a secret for a while."

"Well lucky for you Emmett has only told me and I have told no one."

"Well you kind of just told me, I didn't know" Alice muttered sadly, she suddenly felt like she was being pushed out by Bella and Rosalie and the thought scared her, she didn't want to be alone.

"Oh well dear, now you know. Anyway if you two ladies will leave I would like to talk to my new daughter." Rosalie and Alice left, Bella wondered where this conversation was going to go, as Esme sat down in one of the chairs.

"You should be in bed, the day after my wedding I didn't move at all. I pretty sure when I was okay again the court didn't see me for a while or Carlisle."

"It's not that bad, I'm fine just sitting here, I'm not one for lying in bed all day. Even if Edward wants me to." Bella replied.

"You can do what you want, you are Queen of Briton" That thought had never crossed her mind, she'd married Edward forgetting that he was King of Briton, which inevitably made her queen. "Things are different for you now."

"We'll see. Anyway is there something in particular you wanted to talk about?" Bella asked, it seemed when Esme entered the room that there were important things they needed to discuss.

"Yes, I want you to understand there's a difference between you and Rosalie. She's been married for 5 years now, and she's finally pregnant. I wouldn't want that fate for you, it's more important that you produce children, they're the heirs of Briton, you must try to like the life you've been given, Hera will not grant you children if your marriage isn't happy and strong. Hera granted Rosalie a child because Rosalie came out of her sadness, she was pushing herself and so was Emmett to get pregnant, try too hard and you wont get."

"Esme, I got married yesterday. I wasn't really thinking about it at all, it'll happen when it happens."

"I know, just remember don't put the pressure on yourself, and don't let Edward put pressure on you either." Esme left after that leaving Bella to her thoughts. It would be hard not to pressure on herself, she knew that she must produce sons, and it was a scary prospect for her.

Bella stayed in the chambers for the rest of the day, although boredom began to consume her so she walked over to the closet where all her gowns were and started to look at the them, they were either one shouldered tunics, or the dresses had both shoulders but had deep cuts down the cleavage area. The door opened and Bella turned to see Rosalie.

"Are you coming down to the baths?" Rosalie asked, Bella nodded thankful of something to do. "Come on then" Rosalie replied throwing a robe at her to put on over her night gown.

They walked down to the baths.

"Alice is meeting us there, she walked down with Angela, who you haven't met!" Rosalie announced, Bella smiled but didn't say anything, she didn't feel enthusiastic today. "Angela Esme and Carlisle's niece.

As they arrived at the royal baths, Bella sighed as she slipped into the warm water, the feeling was soothing

Okay thank you reading guys,

Review, Favourite, Alert.

X Charlotte


	6. The wrong advise

Edward the Great

Summary- King Edward of Briton defeats King Charles of Gaelic Ireland claiming both Gaelic Ireland and the Princess Isabella as his.

Rating- M

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, you would think that was obvious.

Chapter 6~ The Wrong Advice.

Thank you for reviewing: GreenFairyRose, LadyElenaBellaPetrova, Shopaholic-Pixie-Cullen, Elena86, MaybeBaby23, summergurl48, I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms, twilover15, pesuasion, ggghhhaaarrr67, All Brains and No Common Sense, Sujari6, MelissaMary55, CrazyForCullens1918. Wow guys, so so happy with the reviews :D

Realised after I updated the last chapter, that Rosalie was in fact nearly full term with pregnancy in chapter 1, I've decided to carry through with her just getting pregnant. X

I've decided to change my username to HistoricalPrincess for 2 reasons a)A good percentage of my stories are historical b) my best friends say I have princess tendencies

Yes I'm back, it's been a little while but here is the next chapter and we're starting out with a lemon ;)

I had to make sure I updated it before today was over because I promised "All brains and no common sense" that I'd update during the weekend.

"Bend over" Edward whispered in her ear, both full of passion and lust, and burning fire that needed to be put out. Bella could feel his arousal against her back and she bent over, Edward ran a finger down her back, dipping into the source of her undoing. Bella moaned softly the feeling of his fingers teasing her till she was begging for him to enter her.

"What do you want?" as he pulled his fingers away.

"Oh Edward, I want you" Bella begged, Edward smiled grabbing hold of her hips and slammed into her, Bella moaned at the contact, there was urgency in Edwards movements as he rode against her, his hips meeting her buttocks. His hand trailed upwards to her breasts taking one in his hands, Bella's moans mixed with a squeak at the slight shock of Edward's actions, Bella could feel the building in her stomach with every thrust Edward made until she was on the brink of bliss, Edwards thrust were faster, harder as he came closer to his release, Bella couldn't hold on any longer as she let go, spurring on Edward's own release, they remained there. Their breathing ragged as they came down form their high

…

Edward watched as Bella slept in their bed, she was lying right at the other side of the bed, the furthest away she could get from him. That hurt! Edward knew she wouldn't instantly love him, he had taken her away from everything she knew and he'd killed her father. He hoped to have a relationship with his wife like his father did with his mother, but his dear father had told him of his mothers reluctance at first, but she fell in love with him eventually.

James, Edward's closest friend that wasn't a relative had suggested that he show his power and dominance, he wouldn't need Bella's love if she was obedient to him.

This was the wrong advise.

Edward had never felt so disgusted in his friend and he suddenly felt sorry for the 3 previous wives and the current one that James held. Did he just get sick of them and have them killed? Did they kill themselves, a sweet release from their trapped fate?

Edward had vowed to make Bella love him and she would, he didn't know whether he loved her but he wanted her to love him.

Bella moaned in her sleep, out of what pain? Passion? Sadness? She didn't tell him anything, he could usually read people but not Bella.

He didn't know why sleep evaded him, but he lay there restless watching his wife sleep peacefully, bar the odd murmur of a word.

What shocked him was how passionate their love making was, even though they weren't in love. They'd been married a month and apart from, the few days where Bella had her bleeding and went to her separate chambers, they were in each others arms, Edward making Bella scream in ecstasy running her nails down his back as he groaned.

Of course once that was over he didn't get to hold in his arms, as she fell asleep against him, no…she'd roll over onto her side away from him.

Edward's trail of though was interrupted by a knock at the door, Edward stood up grabbing his richly embroidered robe and putting it on.

"What is it?" Edward asked gruffly, trying to keep his voice down as he averted his eyes back to his wife to make sure she was still sleeping peacefully, Edward noted that it was Caius, he was his main advisor and before that he was his fathers advisor.

"There is trouble my lord in Gaelic Ireland, Jacob Black sent a messenger, there is word that Harry Clearwater, Charles Swan's most trusted advisor and Embry Swan heir to the throne are raising an army to reclaim Gaelic Ireland as theirs.

"Send men, but tell Commander Black that he must hold Gaelic Ireland, I know he can do it else I wouldn't have left him behind to guard it, I captured the land and it's his job to keep it. The queen mustn't know of the uprising in Gaelic Ireland, no one is to know only those men who go to fight and the council." Caius nodded and left without another word.

Edward slipped off his robe again and climbed into bed, much to his surprise Bella rolled over and cuddled into his side moaning 'Edward' softly. He smiled warmly, whatever she was dreaming about made her happy and it obviously involved him, perhaps there was hope for them.

It seemed that Bella's contact put a sleeping spell over Edward as he fell into a deep slumber that had avoided him for many hours, the sky was still pitch black and the sun nowhere near arising.

Alice was finding it increasingly hard to resist Jasper, but she knew she had to, their wedding wasn't for another month and they needed to wait, but after she stupidly decided to go and visit Bella before she went to bed and heard the moans from behind the door she knew that there was things that Bella was experiencing that Alice had yet to.

Jasper kissed her many times, but it wasn't enough for the fire she felt inside her, she wanted to run her fingers down his chest, but she blushed like the virgin she was for the thought of it.

…

Esme said she would start to feel something and she had, Bella could no longer deny that she had feelings for Edward, it wasn't love but there was a longing for him, to hold him, to be with him, when she'd awoken in Edward's arms she felt safe, it was where she was meant to be.

"Good morning Darling" Edward muttered as Bella's eyes fluttered open, Bella worried that Edward would be angry by her lying on him but he only seemed to hold her closer.

"Talk to me, tell me what you're feeling. Do you still hate me?" Edward asked stroking Bella's hair.

"No, I don't hate you, I haven't hated you for quite a while actually. I don't love you…yet. I hope I will, I want us to be happy, I want for me to love you and you to love me too. I know that when I'm with you like this, us just lying here that this is where I belong, in your arms, I feel protected."

"Well darling, I'd say that's a much better improvement on where we are a month ago, but if you like lying in my arms, why do you roll away?" Edward asked calmly, there was nothing in his voice that would frighten Bella.

"I didn't know if you'd want met too." Bella replied timidly, Edward chuckled slightly.

"Oh course I want you too."

Bella smiled and snuggled closer to Edward.

"Can we just stay here, all day, I like it like this, it's so peaceful like there's nobody else in the world, just you and I.

"I wish we could, but I have a meeting midday and I think mother was hoping you two would visit the markets today, she likes to buy things from there to help out the struggling families and things." Bella smiled, she thought the idea of helping those less fortunate was wonderful.

"Well then we must get up" Bella slid out of the bed, Edward watched as his wife walked over to closet wearing nothing, he watched as her hips moved from side to side, Bella pulled two tunics, one had both straps and was a bright orange, there was gold embroidery around the deep cut at the breasts, the other a dark blue but the same shape dress.

"Which colour?" Bella asked turning to look at Edward,

"Blue, you look gorgeous in Blue. Men can look all they want, but they know they cant have you." Edward had stood up by the point and was now in front of her tracing the outline of her breast, Bella bit back a moan.

"Tonight I am going to take you against this closest, as it seems to be the thing you saunter to when you have to leave me in such an aroused state." Edward kissed her lips pulling her to him fully, she could feel his erection against her belly, and the temptation blatantly there, Bella could feel herself becoming flustered as Edward kissed her neck, but gasped at the loss of contact when he pulled away.

"There no you're as hot and bothered as I am"

The next chapter will continue where this left off cause I do want Edward to take Bella up against the closet ;)

Review guys :D

X charlotte.

Just to let you know: I'll be posting a new story sometime this week "The real housewives of Volturi Lane" It's focused around Bella and Edward but the other characters do have storylines too, it's just B&E are the main characters.


	7. The Market Girls

**Edward the Great**

**Summary**- King Edward of Briton defeats King Charles of Gaelic Ireland claiming both Gaelic Ireland and the Princess Isabella as his.

**Rating- **M

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Twilight, you would think that was obvious.

**Chapter 7**~On the edge

So so glad you enjoyed it :D, Thank you for reviewing: LoveThoseVampires, PercyJacksonFan1997, kgunter34, cockerspanmom, summergurl48, CrazyForCullens1918, TwipixieTheDiehardTwihard, Vampyrelove21, vhawk730, MelissaMary55, I'llalwaysbeinEdwardscoldarms, sujari6, Valvr04, xoxrisaxox, chocolategal16, tycchoice.

It's been a while…again. I'm sorry, I'll try to update more regularly but sometimes I have writers block and then I'm busy and then I forget about it.

After leaving the chambers, Edward decided to go and find his brother, there would be a council meeting later on but he had some time to relax with Jasper for a while. Passing by the servants he noted that they were more busy than usual preparing for the upcoming wedding of Alice and Jasper that would occur in few days. Edward walked into the grand hall to meet Jasper, who smirked at him raising his eyebrows.

"Something the matter Jasper?" Edward asked as he approached him.

"You look quite dishevelled brother, is your wife keeping you entertained?" Edward gasped in mock horror as hit Jasper on the shoulder for talking about his wife in such a vulgar way but then proceeded to smile.

"To put it simply, yes"

"Being married obviously suits you. I cannot wait to be married to Alice, In just a few more days we shall be man and wife" Edward smiled at his younger brother.

"I fear Emmett may be on edge until Rosalie has the child, I'm sure he would like to keep her in bed until the birth. But she's defiant!" Edward wondered what he'll be like when Bella is with child, an incredible thought, there were no signs yet and with Bella having her bleeding it was obvious that there would be no child yet.

"Yes, I think after them trying for so long they are nervous about the whole thing, but Emmett worries too much"

They both sat down in the chairs and began to play a game of cards before Emmett walked in looking even more stressed than usual, his face was pained and Edward suddenly felt nervous."Rosalie told me off today, said I was being too overprotected and that she was more likely to loose the child because of me because I am stressing her out" Emmett mumbled as he walked over to them.

"She has a point" Edward replied.

Bella wrapped the shawl around her shoulders and her head, so it draped around her to protect her from the beaming hot sun and as a way to disguise her royalty, they went down to help the poor in secret, claiming no rewards. It was true that Bella was already hot and flustered because of her husbands payback. Leaving her chambers she found Esme as Edward had told her she would and they made their way down to the market. It was the first time she would be going down to the markets so she knew it was likely to be interesting.

Blair was shocked at the conditions the poor people lived in, the markets full of tired women carrying their babes on their back, men with cuts all over them. The foul stench of urine in the hot air clung to her as she crinkled up her nose in disgust. A little girl who mustn't have been older than 4 was crying by the side of pathway, older girls poking her and teasing her, Bella sighed sadly and walked over."That is not very lady like" Bella scolded the girls,

"And who are you?" One of the older girls muttered placing her hands on her hips.

"Someone who knows how to act like a lady, now if you two wont be nice to this little girl, I'll go and tell Queen Isabella that your girls aren't acting like ladies." Bella replied, the little girls giggled.

"Like you know the queen." Bella raised her eyebrows and pulled down her shawl so only the little girls could see her face.

"I am the queen" She muttered, "Now be nice to this girl, she may be younger and she may be prettier than you, but it doesn't mean that you may be cruel to her." Bella scolded pulling her hood back up again."We're sorry you majesty" The little girls muttered.

"That's alright, and please don't give me away ladies, I am trying to go through the markets buying things without being recognised, if you tell I'll know" The girls nodded and Bella stood up and rejoined Esme.

"That was a nice thing you did for that little girl"

"I don't like to see children crying, it makes me sad" Bella muttered glancing at the bangles on display on one of the shacks. "Well I like these" Bella was amazed at the different varieties of colours that they had to offer, it reminded her of the vibrant colours of Gaelic Ireland and it felt like home.

"I'll take a few sets of these in various colours, they are beautiful" Bella announced pulling out some golden coins from the purse she was carrying, she woman smiled at Bella.

Bella and Esme visited various other shacks before they decided to return to the palace, Bella had bought many items, and so had Esme that they had passed to the guards that had come them with them to the markets.

Bella spotted Edward when she walked in and smiled, now whenever she saw him she would smile, she'd come to enjoy his company more and more and despite his gruesome reputation he was actually a charming man that held no cruelty for her.

Edward walked over and kissed her on the cheek, Bella smiled at him and watched as the guards took various baskets full of item to her chambers.

"Did you enjoy your morning?" Edward asked after seeing the extent of how much she'd bought.

"Yes, I got of lot of jewellery and brightly coloured tunics. They reminded me a lot of Ireland it's like having a piece of my old home in Briton." Edward nodded.

"They're most likely from Gaelic Ireland, trading in the markets and things" Bella smiled and brushed away a piece of hair from his face and smiled.

"Well I am going to bathe and prepare for dinner and then afterwards you have a promise you need to uphold"

Edward smirked as she walked away.

Dinner went by agonisingly slow, all Bella wanted to do was pull Edward into their chambers, but even after they'd finished eating many would come over to talk to them and Bella was getting more flustered. Edward seized his moment and grabbed Bella's hand as Tyler finished talking to him and pulled Bella down the corridors to their chambers. Pushing her inside Bella giggled, after waiting all day for this she was finally going to get satisfied. Their lips connected in hot passion has she wound her hands in his copper locks tugging slightly as he pushed her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her, they couldn't possibly make to the other side of the room where the wardrobe stood so he would have to take her there some other time. Edwards hands run wild against her hot skin which burned under his touch, she moaned against his soft lips as his hand travelled up her pale thighs pushing up her tunic as he went.

Bella didn't love him yet, but she did like him and she couldn't imagine not being married to him now. She noted that he was now missing his shirt and wondered when he'd removed it. She could feel the muscles in his shoulders kissed her trailing down to her collarbone.

"I need you Edward, I cant wait any longer, I've had to wait all day" Bella gasped making Bella smiled, he was making her more dirty more willing to the acts of husband and wife. "Please" she begged.

"I love it when you beg me Bella" Edward groaned releasing himself from the tunic pants he was wearing.

"Please Edward I need you so desperately bad" Edward didn't allow her to say anything else as he entered her in one sharp thrust emitting a load moan from Bella. With her legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed her against the wall he began to repeatedly thrust into her, finding their rhythm. Bella scraped her nails across his back as he drove deeper into her hitting the right place that caused her to receive so much pleasure, Bella could feel the pleasure the need spreading through her as it increased, she clenched around him moaning deeply, milking him, this causing his own release to spead through him as he released his hot seed inside of her and the slumped against the wall.

"That wasn't be wardrobe" Bella muttered, Edward couldn't help but laugh, lately they couldn't keep their hands off each other, not that Edward minded at all…he rather enjoyed it. He stood up scooping her up and carried her to bed where they lay hot and satisfied falling into deep dreamless slumbers.

Okay I finally updated :D happy days.

Next Chapter: Rosalie is at her wits end with Emmett's worrying, Alice's wedding, Bella visit's the girls from the market.

It's 23:10 and I'm tired so goodnight readers I'm probably sleeping whilst you read this so please favourite, alert and most importantly review so I can wake up with a smile on my face when I go to my email and see Review alert :D

Xoxo Charlotte


	8. Crazy Mothers and Freaky fortune tellers

**Edward the Great**

**Summary**- King Edward of Briton defeats King Charles of Gaelic Ireland claiming both Gaelic Ireland and the Princess Isabella as his.

**Rating- **M

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Twilight, you would think that was obvious.

**Chapter 8**~Crazy mothers and Freaky Fortune Tellers

Wow my the reviews came flooding it, my phone flashing at all the email alerts I had, thank you so much It shows that you appreciate my writing and the time it takes to produce a chapter. So thank you for reviewing: VAlvr04, LadyElenaBellaPetrova, LoveThoseVampires, PercyJacksonFan, twipixiethediehardtwihard, I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms, MyBabyBlues, xoxrisaxox, kgunter, melissamary55, cockerspanmom,

Thanks dolls x

Rosalie sat on the bed getting increasingly annoyed, Emmett was constantly asking her if she was okay, if she needed anything and if the baby was okay and it is getting on her nerves. Annoyed at listening to Emmett rant about her needing to be careful Rosalie stood up and stormed out of the room. Emmett sat there speechless, this was the ending of most conversations lately…Rosalie walking out. Running his hand through his hair he groaned, he couldn't help being this protective, he worried. They'd waited so long for a child and now it was happening he was a complete mess. Walking out he went to go and find Rosalie who was now laughing and smiling with Alice.

"Rosalie can we talk?" Emmett asked as he walked up to them, Rosalie ignored him and continued to talk to Alice who was slightly shocked with Rosalie's actions. "Rosalie, I want to apologise" Emmett tried but Rosalie continued to ignore him "Fine act like a child" Emmett stormed off walking over to Jasper.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked Jasper who was sat eating fruit at the banquet table.

"Neither Edward or Bella have left their chambers yet. What do you think?" Jasper replied, Emmett simply rolled his eyes but then nudged Jasper as Edward walked into the room.

"Good morning, or should we say good afternoon" Emmett teased, Edward rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of Jasper.

"Oh please, Jasper in just 2 more sunrises you wont be coming out of those chambers as often as you do now."

"Where is Bella then?" Jasper asked noting that she hadn't walked in to Rosalie and Alice.

"She's gone down to the market, apparently she met some little girls who weren't being lady like as she put it and wanted to make sure they were keeping their promise" Edward couldn't understand why Bella was so bothered, but then he knew the female mind was more gentle.

…

Bella frowned when she saw that the two older girls were once again pushing the smaller one.

"You promised Queen Isabella" the little girl begged.

"Oh Jane, she wont come down again, so she wont know" one of the older girls sneered.

"Is that so" Bella replied, the girls gasped, she grabbed hold of their arms "I told you two to act more likely ladies, but you…" Bella was cut of by a woman shouting.

"Hey what do you think you're doing touching my daughter" Before Bella could say anything else a sharp slap came around her face and she gasped as did the little girls, Bella fell backwards her hood falling down. The lady who had delivered the slap fell to her knee's.

"I am so sorry m'lady I didn't realise it was you. I was only trying to protect my daughters."

"I know, but in future you as well should act more ladylike, yesterday I came down to the markets and I saw your daughters teasing the youngest, I told them to stop it and to act more ladylike. I came down today to see they had not followed my instructions. Now I will be down again and if you ever lay a hand on me again you'll be sorry. It's a good job the king isn't here else he wouldn't be as forgiving." Bella snapped, her face stinging she knew at the force of the slap it would likely bruise "I can only pray for your sake that I can calm him down when he see's the mark on my face" The peasant woman nodded, Bella turned around to see that everyone had stopped what they were doing and were now watching her. Bella smiled at them and thanked them as they gave her trinkets of loyalty, mainly flowers. Mothers asking her to kiss the heads of babies, for she is the light in their kingdom and the beauty.

A fortune teller beckoned Bella to come forward, Bella didn't believe in the use of cards to tell her the fate of her future, but she was intrigued.

"The goddess will bless you, Hera is watching you." Bella knew what it meant, she knew it would soon be inevitable, neither she nor Edward could keep their hands off one another

"Well I thank you" Bella placed a gold coin in the pot, the old woman grabbed hold of her arm pulling her forward.

"Hearts will be break, death is imminent." Bella frowned.

"Who's death?" The old woman didn't answer. Bella walked back up to the palace and the guards opened the doors for her, Edward smiled when he saw her but then frowned, her cheek was going a bluey green.

"What happened?" He touched Bella's cheek and she winced.

"Please don't get too angry. As you know I went down to the markets to check whether or not the girls had listened to me, I found that they believed I wouldn't go down again therefore I wouldn't know that they hadn't followed my orders, I heard them say thins so I started talking to them again and I grabbed hold of their arms, not forcefully more so they would stay still , their figiting was annoying. Anyway a woman then ran over screaming at me to let go of her daughters and before I could say anything she slapped me."

"What!" Edward roared, Bella rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the sides of his face and turned him back round to face her.

"She didn't realise It was me, she was only trying to protect her children. She begged my forgiveness when she realised who I was. I told her if it happened again I wouldn't be as forgiving and it was a good job you weren't there or you wouldn't have granted forgiveness."

"I am forgiving in other ways but when you're concerned and someone lays a hand on you…never!"

"Edward do you believe fortune tellers?" Bella asked nervously, she'd been worried about the fortune tellers words since she heard them.

"Yes, it is known that their knowledge is sacred and their predictions accurate. Why?"

"A fortune teller stopped me and told me that the goddess would bless me. But also that death was imminent in the family."

"If the gods wish for someone to depart this life, then they shall." Edward whispered "Did the fortune teller say when the gods were going to bless you?" Edward asked his hands stroking her smooth arms.

"No, she only said that Hera is watching me and the goddess's would bless me"

"Well then my beautiful wife let me go and devour you" Edward whispered pulling Bella along.

"You always seem to pulling me into the chambers" Bella giggled, as they reached the door,

"Well I simply cant resist you." Edward connected his lips with hers, As he pushed her in he vaguely noticed the startled servants that were cleaning up the chambers.

"Leave" he barked, all the servant scurried out and Bella blushed in embarrassment, but it was soon forgotten as Edward pushed her onto the bed, her legs dangling over the bottom, Edward trailed kisses down her body from her head down her arms, Edward pushed up her tunic and Bella raised her hips as it went up and then over her head, she now lay in nothing, her body in display for Edward, he ran his hands up the inside of her thighs and she jerked as he blushed past her womanhood. Edward smirked and brushed it again, Bella bit her lip and Edward kissed it, she wiggled further up the bed so her whole body was now on it and Edward climbed on top of her.

"Don't do that now Edward, I cant wait to have you in me" Edward ripped off his tunic shirt and pulled his pants down. Bella relished Edwards muscles, the way his chest felt under her hands, he entered her slowly making Bella more frustrated for him, Bella wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her feet into his butt, Edward raised an eyebrow and began to thrust slowly into her, he was teasing her and she knew it, he wanted her to beg for more.

"faster" she begged, she was giving into him, but she didn't care all she wanted was for him to slam in her. To Bella's relief Edward picked up the pace thrusting into her, Bella could feel her release as he always had this effect on her, and she came hard but as quickly as it ended it came back again with a vengeance, Edward was thrusting harder now, trying to find his release as Bella gained her second."Yes Edward" Bella moaned as he pounded deeply into her, she gasping for air, as she reached heightened levels and came hotly, and with one last thrust so did Edward as he collapsed on top of her. They lay there in a tangled mess.

…

It was the day of the wedding and Alice had been up at the crack of dawn, unable to contain her excitement, Alice loved Jasper more than anything and she couldn't wait to be married to him. Alice lay awake whilst others slept.

Edward watched as Bella slept, she lay on her stomach her bare back exposed to him as her hair cascaded down the side. He ran a finger down her, causing Bella to squirm in her sleep. If he was going to wake her up he might as well wake her up in a nice way, Bella began to trail kisses down her back until her eyes flickered open,

"Morning" Edward whispered, Bella smiled, the mark on her face hadn't been deep so it was now barely visible after a couple of days, many looked at her and wondered whether it was Edward that had hit her but word soon got out about Bella's trip to the market and the rumours were shushed.

"I must go to Alice, she'll be expecting me" Bella mumbled.

"I know, that's why I woke you up" Edward replied watching as Bella slid out of bed and pulled on a blue chemise and nightgown and left the chambers, she wouldn't be getting dressed properly until later.

Bella walked into Alice's chambers and smiled, just as she'd expected Alice lay in bed wide away, who beamed at her as she walked in.

"Excited?" Bella half laughed as Alice leaped out of bed.

"Yes, I'm finally getting married, You and Edward have been married quite a while and I was jealous" Alice muttered.

The day went by in a blur as Alice and Jasper got married, they were now sat in the banquet hall having a great feast, Bella could see that Alice was beginning to get more nervous so she went beside her, Jasper and Edward were in deep conversation and that gave them time to talk about matters of the bedroom.

"Don't worry, I was just like you were, nervous beyond comparison, but it'll be fine. Of course it'll hurt in the beginning but you'll be okay. And once it doesn't hurt you'll experience the pleasures, Edward and I hardly ever leave our chambers…that's why."

"Thank you Bella."

As Edward and Bella lay in bed, Edward had his arms wrapped around her as she lay against him, back to chest.

"Edward, when I am with child. Will you take another to please you?" Bella whispered

"You have ruined me for all others, I decided before I invaded Gaelic Ireland that I would get married and only remain with her and not take another. "I know I could and nothing would be said on the matter, but I know how much it would hurt you and I desire no one but you. I'd wait for you." "That makes me happy" Edward kissed Bella's head and smiled, like he could ever be with another woman.

**I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms, Edward naked was just too tempting not to update quickly ;)**

**Who do you think is going to die? I know, do you? X**

**And don't you just want Bella to say "I love you"**

**Okay so a quick update for you hooray :D,**

**Next chapter: Someone becomes gravely ill, Alice and Bella have a misunderstanding and Bella becomes suspicious of her new ladies maid who cant keep her eyes off Edward.**

**Can you do it again? Make me have a smile on my face again when I wake up and see all the reviews?**

**Till the next update dolls.**

**Xoxo Charlotte**

Review this ChapterReport Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to Community 1. Gaelic Ireland is defeated2. My fathers greatest Enemy3. Meeting my future4. Fate is sealed5. The Morning After6. The wrong advise7. The Market Girls8. Crazy Mothers and Freaky fortune tellers9. Love One Lost


	9. Love One Lost

**Chapter 9**

She was a fool, perhaps she'd liked to have thought that she would truly be happy there, that she would never feel the tears of sadness streaming down her face . But she was wrong. Who knew that one insignificant person could cause so much pain to someone of her standing. And yet here she was crying because the fear of the loss of love from her husband lay too harsh to bear. Tanya Denali a new serf had began to flirt with Edward and Bella wasn't just imagining it.

For the past few days Bella had watched her, how she curled her hair round her finger if Edward looked her way, bent over when she was near him and blatantly flirted with him. Edward had made no sign of acknowledging her at all but it put her on edge. Deciding she had enough she walked up to Edward.

"I want that new maid gone!" Bella announced annoyed, that was it, the final straw she couldn't handle the way Tanya looked at Edward suggestively biting her lip as she bent over.

"Why?" Edward asked confused "How can she have done something wrong when she's only been here a couple of days?" Bella was infuriated at Edward's blatant disregard for her feelings.

"You're defending her! Edward, she throws herself at you and I cant watch her do it, you promised you would take another when I was with child I didn't realise I needed to ask if you would take another whilst I wasn't. You said you wouldn't hurt me, well guess what you are." Bella stormed out of the chambers, escaping the castle walls she walked out.

Edward sat there in shock, he hadn't accepted Miss Denali's advances, he hadn't even noticed them. But most of all he was angry with Bella, she may be the queen but she is his wife and a woman. She didn't have the right to shout at him, if he wanted to take another which he'd already sworn not to, it was within his right to do that. With a huff he stormed out of the chambers, he would find his wife and she would see reason.

Bella whipped her head round to the sight of guards, started.

"We're sorry to have startled you my lady, but you must come. The situation was worsened and you wished to be informed" Bella nodded, standing up abruptly navigating round the halls to get to the chambers she often visited. Outside stood Rosalie her face masked with sadness and grief.

"She's almost there" Rosalie whispered her head low as they walked into the dimly lit chambers. The sight shocked Bella, there lay the woman she had grown to love as her mother, weak and ill looking. It brought tears to her eyes as she saw Alice kneeling on the left side of the bed.

"Bella, my sweet Bella." Esme whispered as Bella knelt beside the bed, "Do not cry for me Bella, I will be with my Carlisle for I have so longed to see him again. You may miss me, but you have much to be happy about" Esme whispered giving Bella a knowing look. "You thought you could hide it from me, it's okay for there to be happiness, I want you to be happy. And I will go knowing that you'll be happy Bella." Bella couldn't say anything as the chamber doors swung open to reveal 3 very worried looking sons, worried for the welfare of their mother.

"My handsome boys, how proud of you I am." Esme gasped smiling as she looked around the room, there they all stood, his sons and their wives. Bella held tightly onto her hand shaking her head.

"Please, don't leave me" Bella whispered.

"Smile Bella, please smile" Esme gasped, Bella's eyes pooled with tears as she smiled and she just kept smiling even when Esme's eyes closed and she took her last breath. Bella trembled, tears streaming down her face. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her up into his arms.

However mad he was at her before, all felt now was sadness for the loss of his mother and love for his wife. She wept in his arms as they walked out of the chambers. Bella shoved him off.

"Please, I beg of Edward leave me be" Bella walked out of the palace, the market her destination.

Edward walked back to the chambers, his feelings confused as he lay on the bed with his left arm rested behind his head. The new maid that Bella had been ranting about walked in and looked at Edward, now that Bella had pointed it out he could now see how brazen she was.

"Miss Denali, I would like to release you from your job, neither nor my wife wish you to work here so please just go" Edward replied

…

Bella shook Edward off as she lay in the bed far away from him feeling no warmth.

"You have never refused me" Edward announced as he lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling, his left arm bent behind his head as he groaned in annoyance. "Why are you being so cold? Surely you would seek comfort upon mothers death but instead you give and receive nothing but bitterness." Edward muttered.

"I can't help how I feel. One day, I know it. You will tire of me and I fear that day" Bella replied blankly. Edward touched her shoulder but Bella didn't more in the slightest.

"I will never tire of you. You have ruined me for all others."

Note: It's been a while, I'm ashamed to say. But life has got in the way, but we're okay now.

So Bella has a secret she isn't sharing with Edward…gasp! I'm hoping to update again this week to make up for it, I had writers block with this chapter and I've had auditions and essays and just loads of stuff.


	10. You're Hurting Me

Chapter 10

_I've had enough and so if you'll go back to the earlier chapters of my story you shall see it's now European to make everyone happy. I am not a racist person and this is a story and I don't want a fan fiction war arising again so I'm cutting the complaints off at the source. Obviously there was no feud between Ireland and England at this point but it's fiction and I am English but I do have Irish in me too so and my best friend is practically fully Irish so I can't be racist against my own race :/_

_Edward in the chapter is a bit of a sexist ass, but in them times the wife did what the husband told them too._

_**Anyway thank you dolls for reviewing: **__CarlaIsabel, Lady Elena Bella Petrova, Cockerspanmom, KGunter34, Twipixie the diehard twihard, Sujari6, I'llAlwaysBeInEdwardsColdArms, VALvr04, mommymac0508, VHawk730, xoxrisaxox, melissamary55 , Debbie White._

There they stood, in the heat of passion. Her legs wrapped around his waist their lips connected as he navigated his way to their bed. Hands met hair, chest met chest as they collided, it was all too much for him to hold out anymore as they found their sweet release. But that was the dream, in truth they hadn't had a night like that in a while. Bella was cold towards him, he knew she was only pretending to be asleep when he would climb into bed at night, but he would never call her out on it. She didn't want to be in his arms and he'd done nothing wrong. Now hot and bothered from his dream Edward watched as she slept peacefully on the other side of the bed turned away from him, he knew soon he would have to leave to travel around the Bryanic parts of Briton, of course he knew Ireland was okay because Jacob had informed him that he'd disposed of Bella's uncle, although he would never tell her of the occurrences that had arisen in Ireland. It had been weeks since the death of his mother and Bella had barely spoken to him, only when it was absolutely necessary would she mutter an emotionless reply to him.

He knew it was the middle of the night, the chambers were silent and he could hear no hustle and bustle about the castle. It was eerily quite and all he could hear was the soft breathing of his wife who didn't want to be there. It had occurred to him that she had yet to leave the chambers like she had in the first month they were married, and it had been 3 since then. Perhaps she was keeping a secret from him, but then he didn't pretend to know how a woman's body works and he didn't wish to know, but he did want to know if Bella was hiding a secret from him.

He didn't notice Bella's eyes flutter open, unaware that she was awake until she sat up sliding out of the bed, deciding not to make his awake state known he simply lay in the dark chambers watching Bella in the moonlight as she grabbed her nightgown and placed it over her chemise. Her feet padding against the floor as she walked past the bed and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked bluntly, Bella seemed to leap in the air as she made a squeal and spun around to face him.

"Oh heavens, you scared me half to death." Bella had one hand resting against her heart and the other on her hip.

Edward slipped out of bed, and stalked over to her grabbing hold of her arm pushing her up against the wall, Bella looked at him, her eyes full of alarm.

"I said where are you going?" He kept a firm grip on her "You don't talk to me for days, and then you walk out of the chambers in the middle of the night."

"Edward, you're hurting me" Bella moaned as he arms and back pressed further into the wall.

"You're avoiding the question Isabella. Now where were you going, I know you're hiding something. Were you going to visit your lover, is that what it is? You've betrayed me and thought you could keep it a secret, I know what isn't a secret…that you don't love me, perhaps you've found someone you do love." Edward spat, Bella trembled under his gaze, tears stinging her eyes.

"This lover you speak of is non existent, I simply felt hungry and the cook always leaves me some bread and milk because she knows I get hungry now. And you speak of my lack of love, oh how wrong you are. I don't speak to you because I hate that I love the man who killed my father and took me away from everything I knew, made me an unwilling wife and yet I love you and I hate that it affects me so deeply, because it does. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't care about that maid that was so blatant in her advances towards you. Now I have answered you're question, so please let me go. You're hurting me as I have already said." Edward loosened his grip on her so she was no longer pressed so hard against the wall.

"You're still hiding something and I think I know what it is. When were you planning on telling me Isabella? You haven't left that bed in months because you haven't needed too. That's what my mother meant when she said you have so much to be happy about. How can you keep a secret from me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Isabella a princess would have had a refined diet, she wouldn't have been allowed to eat in the middle of the night. Tell me are you alone when you go down or is Rosalie there too but not Alice because she doesn't feel the need to. But you do and Rosalie does. And you're a liar and you kept our child a secret from me."

"I wasn't sure about it, but Esme knew" Bella paused, tears slipping down her face. "She said I had granted her deepest wish, she figured out I was pregnant in that moment and I knew it to be true. I didn't want to celebrate our child when your mother just died. I loved Esme and I couldn't be all happy like everyone would expect me to be when I'm missing her."

"You could of told me, but then you would have to actually talk to me. You see for weeks after the Tanya situation you have been a cold heartless bitch, you were more accommodating when I first met you to now. You are my wife you are supposed to be submissive to me, if I wanted to take you right here, right now I could" Edward whispered, Bella bit her lip before replying.

"But I'm pregnant" Bella whispered.

"Oh Please, Ben continued fucking Angela right until the baby was ready to enter the world and they have 3 children, three strong healthy boys. I will take you out into the sunlight and fuck you as every single person in my kingdom watches and don't think I wont. I'm sure you remember the throne room" Bella nodded, a few days after they were married as per tradition they had sex on Edwards throne with the entire court watching, Bella was shocked at the nonchalant attitudes to the court, but then women walked around in sheer tunics with their breasts bare as men were blatant in their touching.

"My people would not think anything of it, they would simply see me getting my right but you, I know it would cause you embarrassment."

"Edward, I'm sorry I was jealous and instead of relishing what I had, I pushed you away"

"Yes, you did" Edward muttered, it had never occurred to him that their reconciliation would happen in the middle of the night and yet it had and he was hungry for Bella. He pushed down her nightgown leaving her only in the chemise which looked almost transparent under the moonlight. Edward stood already unclothed given his preference to always sleep in his nakedness. He pulled her towards the bed and on top of him trailing his hands up her thighs he pushed up her chemise, she moaned softly at his touch. Their eyes remained connected as he pulled off the chemise fully, wrapping her arms around his neck their lips connected in a searing kiss, it was everything but still not enough.

"Edward" Bella gasped as he left her lips and moved to her breasts "Edward, please" It was barely audible as her breath hitched when he touched her most private spot.

"Always ready for me"

"Don't" Bella whispered, she didn't want the foreplay, she needed him all of him. "Edward, I need your cock"

"You need to slide down onto me" Edward replied, grabbing hold of his member he positioned it at her entrance as she lowered herself to the hilt. Her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she began to move her hips. As Edward gazed at her moving body he tried to find signs of her pregnancy, there was no swell of her tummy but to the unknowing they would not notice her slightly fuller breasts. He reached up to stroke her breasts, she curved her back, throwing back head to as he thrust upwards to meet her. She continued to ride him, rolling her hips her hands resting against his chest as she felt herself near her release. Determined to wait for him she went faster.

"You're so tight, god Bella." Edward gasped the feeling of tightness as he found himself on the edge. "I'm going to…" He couldn't finish the sentence as he let go and so did she, their bodies pulsing. She leaned forward and rested her head on his chest still connected.

Now they lay spent, their hearts racing and their breath ragged.

"Hmm, now I'm even hungrier." Bella muttered, Edward laughed stroking her head.

"I can go and get some food for you"

"No, that's okay. I'll go in a minute I just need to rest for a moment" Bella shut her eyes falling soundly asleep, Edward simply smiled pulling the covers over her as she remained lying on top of him.

_Okay they made up :D_

_Review, Subscribe, Favourite my fabulous dolls and I promise to update soon _

_X Charlotte._


End file.
